UAVs may carry onboard electronic equipment such as communication equipment, flight controls, cameras, sensors, and computing equipment. This equipment may generate a large amount of heat when in operation. Because it is desirable to maintain electronic equipment within a specified temperature range to optimize the performance and operational life of the equipment, it may be necessary to provide cooling for the equipment.
The equipment may be contained in a sealed enclosure to protect the equipment from hazards in the environment of the enclosure. Containing the equipment in such an enclosure may prevent outside air from entering into the equipment enclosure. If the equipment is contained in a protected environment, such as an enclosure having an airtight seal, it may be desirable to provide an alternative method of cooling for the equipment that does not require outside air to be passed over the equipment. Therefore, alternative methods for cooling equipment located on a ducted-fan UAV are needed.
Many existing methods of cooling equipment enclosures require a large amount of energy to cool the equipment, and it may be undesirable or impractical to a UAV to provide large amount of energy. Thus, an energy-efficient method of cooling equipment located on an UAV is needed.